Wild West City
by Kalendral
Summary: Goku is Sherrif, Frieza owns half the town, Vegeta is playing both sides, Chapter 7 Up!
1. Prologe

Kakkarot, a retired gunslinger heads to West City to begin a new life. Unbeknownst to him a shadow from his past shows up. Trouble runs amoke as the townfolk hire a new Sherrif to save the town from the Ruthless Cattle Baron, Frieza.  
  
Kakkarot (aka Goku): Retired Gun and Local Sherrif  
  
Bulma: CC Saloon owner  
  
Piccolo: CC Saloon Barkeep  
  
Frieza: Local Cattle Baron  
  
Zarbon & Dodria: Frieza's Thugs  
  
Krillin: Local Store Owner  
  
18: Krillin's Wife  
  
Chi Chi: School Teacher  
  
Vegeta: Hired Gun  
  
Wild West City: Prologe  
  
He rode into West City with a sence of relief. Finally a chance to settle down and forget his past. Coming up to the CC Saloon, he dismounted from his big Appaloosa Stallion, Nimbus. Hitching the horse up to the post, he stepped onto the walkway and went into the saloon.  
  
Stopping just inside, he scanned the room as his eyes became adjusted to the dim light. In a far corner a few cowpunchers were engaged in a game of poker. At the bar was the barkeeper, a rather large fellow with a turban like thing on his head. His arms were folded across his chest as he gazed at the newcommer. The few other patrons all stopped and looked up as he came in.  
  
Walking to the bar he asked for a drink of wiskey. Then asked, "Is there any rooms available?"  
  
He was answered with a grunt and a nod behind him. He turned around. Decending the stairs was a woman dressed in the latet fashion, a red silk dress that was lowcut with lace gloves.  
  
She came up to him with a smile on her face. "I'm Miss Bulma, the owner of this establishment. What can I do for you?"  
  
He tipped his hat as she led him to an empty table and sat down. "I'm looking or a room. A permanent one if you have any. And a job, ma'am."  
  
"I have a room for you but unfortuantly there is nothing I can do for a job. It's ten zeni a week for the room. You'll have to buy your own food."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am. I appreciate this." He tipped his had again and stood up.  
  
She stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm. "I didn't catch your name, mister?"  
  
He stopped and looked down at her "The name is Goku." 


	2. Chapter 1: The Man Known As Goku

OK. This is what I got. I need more reviews before I will update again.  
  
I don't own DBZ.  
  
Chapter 1: The Man Known As Goku  
  
The man calling himself Goku stepped out of the room he was staying in and sighed. The last three days have been relaxing. He really didn't expect a warm welcome. The owner of the saloon, Miss Bulma, along with the rest of the town, accepted his story and left it at that. Sometimes he will turn around and expect to see his old partner behind him with that crazy smirk on his face.  
  
"Goku!" He turned with a start and saw Miss Bulma coming towards him. In her hand was a small sack. I was wondering if you would take this sack of vegetables over to Miss Chichi."  
  
In the few months that he'd been in town he never once felt left out. It's like he had been a member of the town forever. The storekeeper, Krillin Monk, gave him store credit almost immediately. And the new schoolmarm, Miss Chichi, about the prettiest thing he'd ever seen, was sweet on him. And he can't say he didn't feel the same. And the whole town knew it.  
  
He blushed slightly then smiled. "I would love to." Taking the bag, Goku took off down the street.  
  
As he neared the schoolhouse he could hear the children laughing along with the voice of Chichi as she tried to get her class in line. He hesitated. Going into that room meant that he was accepting this new life. He could just walk away and ride off. That's what he should do. Too many years of running have been ingrained into him.  
  
Without thinking he went into the school. No looking behind him. No more running. He's found his destiny. Here. In this small town known as West City.  
  
(A/N: Sorry that its so short but I'm in the middle of a exam.) 


	3. Chapter 2: The Gunman

A/N Thank you for all who reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Wild West City  
  
Chapter 2: The Gunman  
  
He bought the Blackstone Saloon first, then the blacksmith shop and stables, the lumber mill, the bank, on and on until half of the town beloned to him. Frieza Ice. The richest person in West City. No one knows where he came from. He just showed up one day and started buying up the place. Only a few business remain unobtainable. Mainly the CC Saloon and the store run by Krillin Monk, along with a few others.  
  
Sheriff Goku could do nothing. He remembered when he first was approached by the man. He tried to pay him off. He refused. He was hired by the townspeople. Not by Mr. Ice. He represents the best intrests of the people. Time and time again he's had to put Frieza's two thugs, Zarbon and Dodoria, in jail for drunken rowdiness, disturbing the peace, and firing weapons in the air. He'd been waken more than one night with shots being fired. His wife, Chichi, who was seven months pregnant with their first child, is scared out of her wits. But he can only lock them up for the night. Then he has to let them back out in the morning.  
  
One morning after such an incident the stage came into town. A man got off the stage and went into the Blackstone Saloon and didn't come out. Everyone was curious as to who he was. Goku was across the street at the jailhouse letting out Dodoria. The large man was smiling as he went by the sheriff.  
  
"Don't reckon on seein' me again, Sheriff." Dodoria said.  
  
"And why's that, Dodoria?" Goku looked ready to throw the man back in jail.  
  
Dodoria just smiled again and left, walking across the street to the saloon.  
  
He didn't see the man, but when he went into the CC Saloon, he heard about him. Some were saying that he was a gunslinger, others a hired killer. Miss Bulma came over to Goku as he walked in the saloon.  
  
"I think that there might be trouble, Sheriff." Bulma never did mince words. She always made it known what she wanted. When Frieza Ice came into town he offered to buy her place also, but with a few strins attached. Mainly herself. She was disgusted by the man and refused him.  
  
"I think your riht, Miss Bulma." Goku said. Together they went out the door and stood at the rail. "I'm going to o home and check on Chichi. She's getting depressed since she can't do any gardening."  
  
Bulma laughed. "She always wasn't one for sitting idle."  
  
Goku was chuckling as he took off down the walkway. He was excited about the prospect of having a child. He thinks that he would be a good father. Chichi always thought so.  
  
As he was making his way across the road to his house he felt someone watching him. He turned around, but saw no one. Shrugging he continued on his way.  
  
Meanwhile in the Blackstone Saloon, standing at the window was the very man who was the talk of town. When the sheriff turned around he let the curtian fall back. He turned to face the man who brouht him into town.  
  
"What to you want me to do, Mr. Ice?" he asked the man at the desk.  
  
Frieza looked over this man and smiled. If you want something done right you just have to hire the bast. And the man infront of him is the best. Or so he'd been told. One of the most ruthless men in the world. When he came to this small hick town he had plans to buy everyone out. But he was stopped time and again by the stubborn people of this town. Only a few decided to take the money he offered and head to greaner pastures. They didn't want the trouble. But the others, Miss Bulma, and that storekeeper, Krillin Monk. And especially that sheriff. They were in his way. He wanted to own a town, and all he owned was about half. He wanted more.  
  
"I want them gone, scared or intimidated enough to sell out. I don't care how you do it." He smiled at the gunman infront of him.  
  
The gunman scowled and there was glint in his hard eyes. "I want the money up front."  
  
Zarbon lifted a hefty sachel onto the desk. "$25,000? Right?"  
  
"I'll do the sheriff for free." He stated simply, grabbed the satchel and left.  
  
As Goku got closer to his house he could hear some banging of pots as his wife was preparing supper. He slipped into the houe quietly, his wife's back was towards him at the sink peelin potatos for a stew. Walking very quietly he stepped up behind her. Quickly he snaked his arms around her. She shrieked and jerked knocking him onto the ground.  
  
As she turned around to see who was in her house she started to laugh. Goku, lying on the floor with a headfull of potato skins. He was growling.  
  
"What, pray tell, is so funny." He growled at her.  
  
She stopped lauhing. "Don't you take that tone of voice with me, Goku. You about scared me to death."  
  
"And who else would be coming into this house except me? Without knocking?" He ot up off the floor and shook his head hard, dislodging the peelings.  
  
"Anyone can. It's not like I can lock it!" She yelled.  
  
Goku sighed. "I'm sorry Chichi. I just wanted to see how you are doing."  
  
Chichi smiled. She never could stay mad at him for very long. "I'm fine, the baby's fine. Happy?"  
  
He came over to her and wrapped his arms around her, at least as far as he could, considering her condition. He bent down a kissed her. Her arms went around his neck as he deepened the kiss. They broke apart, breathing hard. He picked her up and headed to their bedroom. "Supper can wait, I want dessert."  
  
A/N: OK, what do you guys think of this one. A little longer. REVIEW!! Please? 


	4. Chapter 3: Revelations

(K: Hello again, hope you've enjoyed this so far. Just and FYI, if I don't et any more reviews, I'm not going to update again.)  
  
The next morning Goku awoke wrapped in his wife's arms. Slowly disentangling himself from Chichi, he dressed and started a pot of coffee. Chichi awoke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee, which is the only thing her husband can fix properly, and smiled. Streaching langoursly, she got up from the bed, taking the blanket with her.  
  
Goku turned to her as she stepped up to him. He smiled. "Good Morning." He leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him, blanket and all, and snuggled up to him.  
  
"Good Morning to you." She said.  
  
Goku smirked, "Don't do that or we'll never get out of this house."  
  
She snugled in more, and he could feel the bulge of her stomach that was the baby. "I know." She whispered. Right then the baby kicked. "Oops, I guess he's awake." She laughed as they seperated.  
  
Going to the stove, Goku poured himself a cup of coffee. "I have some rounds to do. I'll be back around lunchtime." And with a swift kiss, he went outside.  
  
Chichi sighed and turned to the stove. Humming as she fixed herself breakfast, she smiled looking forward to lunch.  
  
Making his way across the street towards the jailhouse, Goku again felt that peculiar sense that somone was watching him. Without stopping he took a scan around him. That was when he noticed the figure in the second story of the Blackstone Saloon. He almost stumbled.  
  
No! It can't be!  
  
Just barely making it to the jailhouse without givin himself away, Goku shut the door and sagged against it. He shuddered. Those eyes, like daggers piercing him. How can he be here? Did Frieza hire him? What for? He wanted to go over and confront him now. But the logical side said that he would come on his own time. If Goku went and forced him, then there miht be bloodshed. Although, he hasen't seen his partner for over two years, and he doesn't know what he'd do anymore. He decided to wait.  
  
Going through the routine of opening the jailhouse, he pondered some reasons why his old partner would be in West City. Maybe he's just passing through. Maybe he's changed, like me. As quickly as that thought came he tossed it. He would never change.  
  
In the CC Saloon. Bulma was also wondering about the stranger in town. He came into the saloon and asked for a room upstairs and hasn't come out yet this morning. She shuddered. His dark eyes seemed to pierce right through her when he looked at her. She appreciate a good body though. And he had quite a physic. His black hair was barley visible under his hat, but what she was looked soft. She has almost felt the urge to run her fingers . . . Snap out of it Bulma. He's danerous. You know you have to stay away from danerous men. She quickly went about fixing breakfast for her customers. As she turned from the bar she ran right into a solid wall. Two strong arms caught her before she fell. She looked up. He was standing there, holdin her, and she couldn't move. He was so much more handsome up close. They were so close that his breath mingled with hers.  
  
"T..thank you, sir." She stammered. Abruptly he let her go.  
  
"Breakfast?" He leaned against the bar.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know, food we eat in the mornings?" He smirked at her discomfort.  
  
"I know what it is!" She mentally shook herself and stomped to the kitchen in the back room. Banging some pots around she started coffee and some bacon. Coming from the other room she heard the distinct sound of laughter. He's laughing at me. Oo, is he going to get it.  
  
Ten minutes later she came out with his breakfast. Tray in hand she placed it in front of him. He looked at her specutivly. "Where's my coffee?"  
  
Shooting daggers at him she went back in the kitchen and grabbed a cup. Coming back out she almost slammed the cup on the table. "Anything else?" She quired.  
  
"No." He started eating.  
  
She smiled and left, waiting.  
  
(K: Who is this new guy? And what is Bulma planning for him? Review! And find out!) 


	5. Chapter 4: It Really Is Him!

Anther chapter, another day.  
  
DISCLAIMER: No Own!  
  
Chapter 4: It Really Is Him!  
  
Sitting at the table he started eating. The woman was just standing there watching him. He was wondering why, then all of a sudden he tasted it. Salt. Heavy. His food was lace with so much salt he choked. He spit the food out of his mouth, slammed the utensil on the table and growled. He turned towards her and with a gasp she fled to the kitchen. With lightning speed he reached the door before she did, blocking her way.  
  
"And where do you think your going?" He sneered.  
  
"Let me by." She demanded. "I have more customers to feed."  
  
He grabbed her arm. "I don't think so. If you feed the rest of your guests with the same crap you just fed me you'll be out of business in a week."  
  
"It's not my fault that you don't like my cooking. Now let go of me!" She demanded.  
  
No one has ever grabbed her before. From behind the bar she saw he barkeeper, Piccolo. He was starting to come to her rescue. She shook her head. If he interfered he might get hurt.  
  
Piccolo hesitated. He knew his chances against a man like this. Little to none. But he also knew that if he din't do anything Miss Bulma might get hurt.  
  
Without turning the gunman said. "You'd better listen to your little boss here, or you won't like what will happen if you interfere." After saying that he pushed her though the door into the kitchen. "Now, you're going to fix me some proper food." She shoved her in the direction of the stove as he sat himself down at the kitchen table.  
  
Bulma was angry. Not at just him, at herself too. She'd never in her life done something so foolish. She has always been respectful of her customers, no matter what background they came from. You live longer out here by keeping to yourself. But for some reason, this man just rubbed her wrong. As she started his real breakfast she could feel his eyes on her. They burned into her back. "Would you stop staring at me!"  
  
He laughed. It was a harsh sound. "If I don't watch, you might put some vinegar in it or something. No, I'll watch, and you'll just have to deal with it. Until I get my real breakfast I'm not leaving." He did watch her. Watched the sway of her hips as she moved about the room, watched as her breasts rose a fell with each breath. He'd been long without a woman, and here he was with one. Alone. He smirked.  
  
Goku walked into the CC Saloon with the intent of speaking to Bulma. But with a look from Piccolo, he walked up to him. "She's in the kitchen with that new guy." The barkeeper kept looking at the back door. "They've been in there for the last fifteen minutes. Haven't heard a sound except cooking."  
  
Goku walked to the door. He could hear the sound of bacon cooking along with eggs and steak. No other sounds emerged. Piccolo came over to him, shotgun in hand. "You think that maybe we should go in there?"  
  
Goku knew that the man behind that door was his old partner. It had to be. He made a decision. He was going to go in. Whimpering so as not to alert them, he said to Piccolo, "I'll go, you stay here." With one hand on his gun, he pushed through the door.  
  
Both occupants of the room looked up. Miss. Bulma at the table, in the process of setting the food on the table. The man at the table, in the process of reaching for Bulma stopped as Goku came into the room. His smile vanished and his hand immediately went to his gun at his hip.  
  
Goku stopped as the face in front of him hit. It really is him!  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
(A/N: I know that this is short. I couldn't write any more. Please Review. Let me know what you think. Good or bad I don't care.) 


	6. Chapter 5: Rivals?

And here we go.  
  
(Thinking) "Words"  
  
Chapter 5: Rivals?  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't my old friend, Kakarot." Vegeta stood up and glared at Goku.  
  
Bulma stared at Goku as if she had never seen him before. (Kakarot? What?)  
  
"Vegeta, what are you doing here?" Goku asked him.  
  
Vegeta didn't say anything. Walking up to Goku, his fist swung. Goku, unprepared for the attack, slammed back against the door, knocking it off its hinges.  
  
Goku sat up and rubbed his jaw. "I suppose I deserved that."  
  
Vegeta snarled, "Where did you get that idea?"  
  
Goku stood. "In that case. . ." he barreled into Vegeta. Together they crashed against the table. Bulma watched as the two men exchanged blows then ran out of the room and grabbed the shotgun from Piccolo. She turned around just in time to see Vegeta swung at Goku, Goku ducked and punched Vegeta in the gut. Vegeta doubled over, but came back up. Both hands fisted together, they connected with Goku's jaw. Goku fell back onto the ground, splinters of the table lay underneath him. Rolling over, he swung his leg and tripped Vegeta, then collapsed. Vegeta lay on the ground panting.  
  
"I think . . that you . . . deserved that." Goku said between breaths.  
  
Vegeta growled. "You're the one who left."  
  
"I had to." Goku got up off the floor. He turned to the door where Bulma and Piccolo were watching. "Sorry about the mess, Miss Bulma."  
  
"No problem, Goku." Bulma shrugged. Fights were typical in a saloon. She always had enough spare money to fix up broken tables or windows. "Why don't you introduce me?"  
  
"Oh, this is my partner, Vegeta. Vegeta, the propriatress of this establishment, Miss Bulma."  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Bulma held out her hand.  
  
Vegeta grunted and ignored her hand. "What are you doing in this run of the mill town, Kakarot."  
  
Bulma, not one for being ignored, said, "His name is Goku, and he's the sherrif, AND he's married."  
  
Vegeta turned to look at her. "Kakarot is his name, woman."  
  
She looked at Goku. He smiled sheepishly. "Um . . . kind of, Bulma. You see, I was born with the name Kakarot, but I changed it when I left the guys. So really it is Goku."  
  
"Right. So, Vegeta, what brins you to West City?" Bulma, always the curious, asked.  
  
"I was hired by F. . mmnfgh" Goku clamped a hand around Vegeta's mouth.  
  
"He was hired by me. He's my new deputy." Goku said, smiling at Bulma. (a/n: You know, his goofy smile ^_^)  
  
"Great! I look forward to seeing you again." And she turned and went out the room.  
  
Goku let Vegeta go and wipped his brow, "Whew, that was close."  
  
"You mind explaining what you just did?" Vegeta was pissed.  
  
"Um . . I stopped you from getting shot. If you didn't notice she still had that shotgun."  
  
"So, what could she have done."  
  
"You don't know Bulma if you ask that." Goku chuckled. "I have some rounds to make. Why don't you meet me in the stables in say, half an hour? Then we can catch up."  
  
"Sure, I have some things to do."  
  
"Great!" Goku turned and left. Vegeta stood there for a few minutes. Just then Bulma came back in.  
  
"Oh! I thought that you left." She turned to leave.  
  
"Do you really know how to use that thing?" He stood up and dusted himself off.  
  
"What? Oh, the shotgun. Yes, I do."  
  
"Who taught you?" Vegeta asked, though he didn't know why. For some strange reason he wanted to get to know this woman.  
  
Bulma looked at him quizzically. "A friend of mine. He was the county marshal. He was shot not to long ago by some bank robbers." She turned and ducked her head.  
  
"Do you miss him?" Vegeta asked softly. He came up to her. He saw a single tear run down her face. (Great, now look at what you did. You made her cry.) Vegeta hesitated. Never has he apologized in his life. But for some strange reason he wanted to comfort this woman, make everything right in her life. Slowly, so as not to scare her away, and to give her a chance to pull back, he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
A little startled, Bulma froze for a second. Then she melted. It had been so long since she was held by strong arms. She felt warm and comforted. She didn't want this to end.  
  
"Miss Bulma, Yajir.um." They sprang apart as Piccolo came in and stopped. "I'm sorry, Miss Bulma, but there is a problem." He looked at Vegeta with a frown.  
  
Vegeta glared at him. Bulma was blushing, prettily. "Um.. I'll be right there, Piccolo, thank you." She took a few minutes to calm herself.  
  
"I'm sorry for breaking down like that. I'm not usually like this." With a quick nod she left.  
  
Vegeta snorted. Then he smiled, thinking of how she felt against him. She was soft and supple. And those kissable lips. He smirked as he left the saloon.  
  
(Things are looking up in this town.)  
  
Ok, what do you all think? Serious writers block here. K 


	7. Chapter 6: Making Friends

Hello all. I hope you like this. And I won't object to a few ideas for the next one. K  
  
Chapter 6: Making Friends  
  
Vegeta walked across the street to the Blackstone Saloon. He thought about all the things that Kakarot had said to him. What was the reason that Goku had to leave? He never did tell him. And to get married! He hoped that was not the reason. Sheesh, a woman. What next.  
  
As he neared the saloon he saw Kakarot heading towards his home across the street. He smirked at him. Never thought that he would settle down. (Oh well, gotta check in with Ice.)  
  
Steppin though the swinging doors, he spotted Frieza at a table and strolled over to him. His cronies, Zarbon and Dodoria shifted in their seats. They didn't trust him of course. They thouht that they could run people out of town. (Ha, what a laugh. Zarbon is a goddy-two-shoes, and Dodoria thinks only of his stomach.)  
  
Frieza looked up as Vegeta walked in. "Well, how did your little reunion go?"  
  
Vegeta wasn't surprised that he knew what had happened in the CC Saloon. Ice seemed to have spies everwhere. "Better that I thought. Don't worry about a thing. I'll have him out of the way in no time." He smirked at the man. Zarbona and Dodoria snarled at him.  
  
"Oh lighten up you two, you will get your turn, I'm sure." Frieza Ice lauhed and gestured for Vegeta to sit. "Have drink my friend." Vegeta sat down. It was going to be a long week.  
  
As Goku came up to his house he saw Krillin's wife, Eighteen, leaving. "Morning, ma'am." He tipped his hat as she nodded and left. As he came to the door, he heard Chichi humming as she put away her cups. He rapped once to let her know he was here then opened the door. She turned to him and smiled.  
  
"How was your morning?" She asked.  
  
"Good. Vegeta come by." He took his hat off and set it on a peg. "He's going to pose as my new deputy."  
  
"Good for him. Did he hurt you really bad?" She came up to his side looking him over.  
  
"No, not too bad. Everthing is still here. Although, . ." he stopped.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"I have this ache that won't go away." He smiled at her.  
  
"What sort of ache?" She looked him over.  
  
He took her hands and pulled her close. "You." Then he leaned down and kissed her. She snaked her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer. "I love you, Chichi." She smiled and pulled him to the bedroom.  
  
Bulma raked her hands through her hair. The bills were a blur infront of her. She couldn't seem to concentrate on them. All she could think about were a bair of black eyes, black hair and tanned skin. She shivered, thought not from the cold, as she remembered.  
  
(He almost kissed you.) She's had kisses before, but none of them have made her warm, almost hot. And he didn't even get to the good part. She sipped her coffee and got back to work. Bills had to be paid. The drinks had to come from somwhere. Imported whiskey was expensive but she didn't care. The income she received from her father was enough to furnish a mansion twenty time over.  
  
In the other room she heard Piccolo wiping down the bar and cleaning glasses. It was almost time to open. The CC Saloon was open for the public after noon. Mornings were her own time.  
  
The first person through the door this evening was Yajirobe, of course. He came to the bar and ordered a shot. Piccolo set a glass on the counter and poured some watered down whiskey for the man. Bulma thought it was a good idea, since the man couldn't hold his drink. The ranch hands from the surrounding homesteads came steadily in. The evening went smoothly, until HE came in.  
  
All sound in the bar stopped. Everyone turned to look at him. His eyes scanned the room. When they settled on her, he sauntered over.  
  
"Miss Bulma, how about a drink?" He asked.  
  
She quaked inside. She didn't know why this man made her feel weak. He smiled at her. She melted. "I would love a drink." She signaled Piccolo, and he brough over a bottle of her finest imported whiskey and two glasses. He glared at Vegeta as he sat down across from her.  
  
"How was your morning?" He asked. She gulped.  
  
"It was fine." He smirked at her.  
  
"How was yours?"  
  
"Oh, I had a little scuffle with an old friend. Although I did meet this georgeous woman. I hope that I get to see her again."  
  
"I don't think that it would be a problem." She smiled at him.  
  
Later that evening, Bulma sat at her bed thinking of that conversation, and him. As she got ready to turn the lamp off, she heard a ping at her window. She sat up. Another ping. It sounded like somone was thowing rocks at her window. She got up and walked over to the window.  
  
Outside Vegeta almost snarled. Where is she. He got ready to toss another pebble then saw her. The lamplight behind her revealed her curves underneath her nightrobe. As she opened the window he quickly climbed the railing and jumped into the roof. She gasped as she saw him.  
  
"Vegeta, what are you doing here?" She whispered.  
  
"Isn't it obvious." He smirked at her again.  
  
"But, it's the middle of the night."  
  
"It would be a little suspicious if I came in the middle of the day." He climbed into the room throught the window. She backed up and bunped into the bed.  
  
"But, I didn't invite you." She stammered. "It's improper for you to be here."  
  
"Yes, you did, and I intend to be very improper." He walked over to her. Slowly he took hold of her shoulders and gently pushed her back onto the bed. He dipped his head and kissed her. She struggled for a few seconds, then slowly wrapped her arms around him. He chuckled at her surrender. He settled himself ontop of her. Through her thin nightrobe she could feel him. Hard and strong.  
  
"Very improper."  
  
Don't worry, No Lemon. Review Please!! 


	8. Chapter 7: Mine Mystery

Kalendral: I want to thank all those who reviewed. And you questions will soon be answered. Now, on with the show.  
  
Chapter 7: Mine Mystery  
  
Bulma woke the next morning feeling very content. She had just had the most wonderful dream. She streached, then stopped as her hand landed on something soft, that didn't feel like cloth. Hot skin. She turned and look. Vegeta lay on his side watching her. She opened her mouth to scream. In one swift motion he placed his hand over her mouth.  
  
"I really hope that you weren't going to scream. I just had to make sure." He said huskely. "Are you going to scream?" He raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.  
  
She shook her head when he wouldn't remove his hand. "Good." He said then removed his hand, only to be replaced by his mouth.  
  
She struggled for about two seconds, then subsided and wrapped her arms around his neck. (I guess it wasn't a dream.) He smirked. Life was good.  
  
Goku was just coming to his office when he saw Frieza Ice leaving his saloon. He stopped and watched. Zarbon and Dodoria came out a few seconds later, both carrying travel bags. Goku frowned at them. (Is Frieza leaving? What's with the bags?) He hid behind the door as he observed them. Frieza's carriage came around the corner and stopped. As he was getting in, Zarbon and Dodoria set the bags on the top. Securing them tightly they also entered the carriage and it took off. Quickly, Goku took off towards the stable and saddled Nimbus. The stallion pranced nervously. He could sence is masters agitation. Goku spurred him and they were off, chasing after the carriage. Staying back far enough that they couldn't see he followed them.  
  
Whenever Frieza has left town he never takes Zarbon and Dodoria. Maybe he's doing something else. They turned off the main road and followed the old unused road to the mines. Goku took Nimbus around the corner and stopped just short of the entrance to the mine proper. The carriage rolled into view. Zarbon got out and pulled the bags out. Dodoria handed down the remaining bags and followed Zarbon into the mouth of the mine. After a few minutes they came back with the bags. Goku looked closly at the bags. They were empty. They dropped something off here. (I wonder what they are hiding?) he thought. The two cronies got back in the carriage and took off. Goku waited a few minutes before he went down to the mine. Fishing a match out of his saddlebag, he lit an old tourch. He followed the footprints in the dirt until he came to a dead end. Looking all around he could find no way to get through. Disapointed he walked back out.  
  
As he rode back to town he contemplated what Frieza would be hiding up there in the mine. Could be just about anything, from money to rifles and cannons. As he rode by the CC Saloon he saw Vegeta in an upstairs window. Curiously he also saw Miss Bulma, just barely visible behind him. She was wrapped in a sheet and glaring at Vegeta. Concerned, he stopped at the saloon and went inside. Piccolo was at the couter setting out glasses. Goku could hear some voices coming from the main bedroom on the second floor. Coming up to the room, he called in.  
  
"Miss Bulma? Are you OK in there?" He rapped on the door lightly. It was jearked open by a furious Vegeta. "Vegeta. What are you doing here?"  
  
"None of your concren Kakarot. Get out of my way." Vegeta glared at Goku as he stepped aside. Looking back at Bulma he stormed out.  
  
"What was all that about?" Goku turned to Bulma. She blushed and ducked behind a screen to get dressed.  
  
"Nothing. You can leave now, Goku and shut the door." She called from behind the screen.  
  
Tipping his hat he ducked out. He followed a raging Vegeta down the stairs. At the counter he saw his old friend and partner downing a shot of whiskey.  
  
"You wanna tell me why you were in her room, Vegeta?"  
  
Piccolo stopped and glared at Vegeta. He set the last glass on the counter and left the room. Vegeta grunted as the bartender left.  
  
"She is one spoiled stubborn independent woman."  
  
"OK, I knew that." Goku sat beside Vegeta. He took a glass and poured himself a glass of vodka. "She has always been that way. What's the revelation for?" Goku downed the shot and set the glass in the counter.  
  
"I . . ." Vegeta growled, "It's none of your concern so stay out of it."  
  
Goku shrugged. "Fine." He filled the glass again. "I followed Frieza to an abandoned mine just outside of town. He had some bags with him and when those two cronies of his came out of the mine, the bags were empty. He's hiding something."  
  
"Of course he's hiding something. Why do you think I'm here." Vegeta glowered at Goku. "I've got some things to do. Meet me here later today."  
  
"OK." Goku downed his last drink and left. Vegeta stood there for a few minutes. Piccolo came back into the bar.  
  
He glowered at Vegeta. "If you hurt her, you'll wish that you were never born."  
  
Vegeta just smirked at him and left.  
  
Goku set out towards his office. Sitting at the desk he contemplated the things he saw today. Frieza and his goons at the mine, and Vegeta with Miss Bulma. What a day. He decided to write all the things down that Frieza has had his hands in lately.  
  
There was that business deal with Robert Kinley, and a bank draft of $400. (I wonder what kind of business Kinley is into that he would mix with Frieza?) Frieza took a trip to East City, probably to meet some but shot lawyer. He needed more information. Hit with a sudden idea, Goku set off to the telegraph office. After penning a message to a friend he handed the missive to the attendant and left. As he was heading back to the office he saw Dodoria walk into CC Saloon. He turned and followed. As he got to the doors he could hear the big mans boisturious drunked laughter. Goku sighed and stepped into the saloon.  
  
At the counter Piccolo stood wiping the counter with one hand, while the other was under the table, where Goku knew that he kept his shotgun. The ranch hands in the saloon were giving Dodoria and wide bearth. The man was at one of the card tables drinking heavily. A card game was in progress and he was mocking each man as they drew their cards.  
  
Goku came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but I think that these men are having a game and would prefer if you not interfere."  
  
Dodoria turned around and grinned at Goku. "Well, if it isn't our good Sheriff Goku." He almost staggered but Goku caught him.  
  
"Come on, Dodoria. Time to go." Goku took his arm.  
  
"Aww, but I just got here." Dodoria jearked away from Goku. Goku let go and Dodoria unexpectedly tripped and fell onto the card table. The players all jumped up and backed away from the drunken man. They remember the last time that he'd been drunk. He tore up the saloon and seriously injured two ranch hands. Goku walked over to him and hauled him to his feat. Dodoria came up swinging and Goku was unprepared for the attack. Dodoria's fist connected with his jaw and he flew backwards. He sat up and rubbed his jaw. He watched as Dodoria struggled to stand. The man was so drunk he could barely stand. Goku got up and again aproached the man. Dodoria swung again, but Goku was prepared and ducked under the swing and landed a jab to the big man middle. Dodoria doubled over and fell like a ton of bricks.  
  
Goku nudged him with his boot. When he didn't move he relaxed. Piccolo came over and handed Goku a drink. He tipped his head back and downed it. "Need help taking him to the jailhouse?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Thanks, I could use it." He chuckled as together they hefted Dodoria between them. Dragging the man across the street, Goku opened the door to the jailhouse. In the back room were three cells. Tossing Dodoria into the first one he shut the door.  
  
"Thanks for the help." Goku shook Piccolo's hand.  
  
"No problem. Can't wait until they are out of town." He stated.  
  
Goku looked at him akance. "What makes you think that they are leaving? As far as I can tell, Frieza is planning on staying put."  
  
Piccolo stopped. Maybe he was wrong about this guy. He really doesn't seem to be doing anything about Frieza and his goons. "I . . um . . just thought . . you know." He finnished lamely.  
  
"No, I don't know?" Goku held his breath as he saw the other man struggle with an explanation.  
  
"Sorry." He turned and walked out. Goku exhailed heavily. Almost.  
  
Heading back to the saloon where he was meeting Vegeta, he saw him heading his way.  
  
"Kakarot, come on. Got some info for you." Vegeta yelled at him as he headed towards his horse. Goku turned and climbed onto Nimbus' back. Following Vegeta out of town, Vegeta headed towards the mine.  
  
"You find something out here?" Goku called to him.  
  
"Yeah, I did." And with that they rode the rest of the way in silence.  
  
Coming to the entrance of the mine, they dimounted and walked to the mouth. Vegeta lit a tourch and together they walked into the mine. Following an unkown trail, Vegeta took a few twists and turns until Goku felt completely lost.  
  
"I came up here earlier and found this shaft. They came unpon a deep well. Looking down, Goku could make out some crates. Unmarked. He looked at Vegeta. "What could they be?"  
  
"Don't know, but I intend to find out. I'll stick with Frieza for a little while and see what I can come up with. In the mean time, this stays put. We don't want them to know that we know it's here. Got it?"  
  
"Got it." Together they walked back out. Seperatly though they entered town.  
  
Later that night while he was snuggled in with Chichi, Goku thought again about what Frieza could be hiding up in the mine.  
  
Anyone got it figured yet? Well, I'm not going to tell just yet. You'll see in the next few chapters. Review please. Kalendral 


End file.
